Ya no estas solo
by perfect-mau
Summary: Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces habia visto que lo humillasen sin motivo, por ser el más debil. ¿Zoro lo vas a aceptar asi?. yaoi soft . Zoro x Luffy . Universo Alterno.


Holas! pincharon este fics?  
debio ser por el raro nombre

descripcion: es un universo alterno. Situado en la epoca escolar. Tiene cierto grado de violencia asi que si te perturban esas cosas, pues no lo leas. Ademas de lo mencionado hay pocos modismos chilenos, pero pueden confundirte... si es asi, mandame un review y te aclarare lo que no entiendas, no quize cambiarlo por que pierde mucha magia.

Ojala me comenten los muchos errores que ha de tener, pero es mi primer fanfic sola de One piece

aps, las enies no las reconoce, ojala lo puedan entender

ahora =) lean!!

---------------------

Ya no estas solo

Ser el mas molestado, un personaje patetico a nivel de curso... ya estaba harto de ver esas cosas.  
Sabia que existia una salida para todo este juego, era a cambio de el sufrimiento ajeno, y aunque esto no estaba entre sus practicas esta vez elejia ser salvado por obra divina y dejar morir a otro lentamente en el infierno. Su nombre era... Roronoa Zoro.

- Zoro es un tonto!, Zoro es un tonto! Por hablarle a ese engendro!.

Ya no iba a soportarlo NUNCA mas, tomaria la eleccion de su vida; Aceptar una apuesta en la cual abria una victima, a cambio de su libertad condicional.

Una maЯana, mientras se dejaba caer en su puesto, observaba como sus demas compaЯeros tomaban asiento a su alrededor generando en algunos minutos mas un bullicio. Buscaba con la mirada al chico de la cicatriz en la mejilla pero no lo encontraba por ningun lugar, hoy daria su gran zarpazo, puesto, si este no funcionaba tendria que pagar un dineral a su amigo de apuestas Sanji.

- eh...aun no ha llegado parece, campeon...tal vez de verdad no viene.

Sintio la voz del ceja-crespa burlona en sus espaldas, dio vuelta para encararlo pero este le ignoraba. Preguntarle hasta cuando dejaria de fastidiar no calmarМa al rubio pero por lo menos calmarМa el nerviosismo que sentМa en su interior, la cosa es que engaЯar a alguien por dinero no era su especialidad, lamentable para el, era eso o quedar en ridiculo frente a las amistades.

-Hola Zoro Como estas?.

Volteo para tenia en frente, le miraba con sus grandes ojos negros y una mirada preguntona ,Luffy. En respuesta no hizo mas que sonreir e invitarlo a sentarse, habian sido compaЯeros de banco desde el comienzo de la enseЯanza media, y ya cursaban Cuarto Medio.

La clase comenzo, como siempre Luffy miraba a cualquier direccion perdido en sus infantiles pensamientos, al sentirse observado devolvio la mirada a quien la infundo primero descubriendo con sorpresa que era Zoro. Sonrio dejando de observar, las moscas llamaron su atencion, la que estaba vigilada bajo sus polkitas (canicas) se poso en la nariz de Zoro lista para sacar la camara y capturar el momento para el Nobel.

-Zoro...quitate eso.

Aleteo, risueЯamente, cerca de la cara del mencionado pero este le atrapo la mano sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente...A Luffy esa mirada le incomodo bastante, se sentia custodiado, vigilado... ya estaba bien un rato de aquel juego, Era necesario que Zoro no le dejara en paz con su mirar?.

-Que te pasa?

Mascullo el mas inocente. No obtuvo respuesta si no despues de unos segundos. Lo que Zoro contesto sono bastante por la tierra, no siendo captado por los oidos de Luffy. Depronto el profesor se retiro de la sala quien sabe porque motivo pero en aquel segundo una montonera de papeles le llegaron al moreno de la cicatriz...

-Por que viniste?! ║║te dijimos que hoy no podias venir a las alianzas Luffy!! - Grito Nami poniendose frente a Luffy, encarando, rodeada de una mujer y un hombre.  
- Yo . . .yo . . .lo olvide.  
-AH! se le olvido! se le olvido! ©Y de que demonios te acuerdas tu, enjendro? A ver... por ejemplo...©Donde se metio tu PAPITO?

Al moreno se le hizo de nudos la garganta y como una estaca el corazСn... el apellido D lo marcaria hasta el final de sus dias, no obstante, que fuera una situacion asumida, no significa que no fuera igual de dolorosa como para temblar al no saber que contestar a esa prepotente mujer. Su compaЯero peli-verde detestaba estos sucesos y era de ellos de los cuales pretendia salvarse. En ese curso todos maltrataban a Luffy, no porque este hubiera hecho un acto bandalico o algo por estilo, simplemente era el premiado que sale en cada curso ganandose el gordo, nada mas y nada menos que ser el agredido. Roronoa sabia bien esto, por eso se lamentaba ser el unico que le hablaba a Luffy amistosamente, gracias a su actitud la bronca habia comenzado a sufrir cierto grado de mitosis, repartiendo en partes iguales para ambos, claro esta, que eso ya estaba por acabar, sin siquiera haber terminado de iniciar.

Resumiendo, cuando le hiciera pasar el ridiculo de su vida a Luffy D. Monkey frente a la mitad del Liceo probaria que el no era amigo de ese subnormal, no era que a el le sentara mal la presencia del muchacho, si no que queria mantenerse al margen de esto. Un grito de Sanji le hizo volver a la realidad.

- Ya!, parate adelante si eres tan puntudo (soberbio). . . No te gusto venir hoy estupido D mierda?  
El rubio de un jalon agarrС a Luffy lanzandolo al piso enfrente de todos sus compaЯeros, este solo pudo arrodillarse en silencio.

- Diganle que pida perdon.

Transmitio Robin con su voz le guiЯo el ojo.

- Hoy con el perdon no te va a bastar Luffy... tendras que hacer un acto en la alianza ya que estas aca en el colegio.

El moreno humillado mascullo que lo haria pero a Sanji no le basto y le dio una patada en el estomago dejandolo retorciendose en el piso del salon.

- Contesta bien cuando Nami-Swan te hable, imbecil.  
- Alli viene el profe de vuelta! - advirtio Ussop desde la puerta, corriendo a sentarse al igual que todos los demas. Cuando el profesor llego,este, se quedo cruzado de brazos en el marco de la puerta, bociferando con ironia y prepotencia.

- y tu? que haces alli LUFFY D?! a tu puesto, payaso de circo...Aqui estan los alumnos que retrasan la clase, yo les vuelvo a repetir, si ustedes pusieran ganas en aprender...blah blah blah.

Leves risitas se sentian por todos lados, hasta que Zoro se levanto del asiento y ayudo al desvalido a ponerse de pie mientras le explicaba al profesor que Luffy recien habia sufrido un accidente al tropesarse, esto le dejo satisfecho al paradocente y en cierto grado, a Luffy tambien.

Para cuando ya eran las una de la tarde, toda la enseЯanza media se encontraba reunida en el gimnasio del Liceo (colegio), gritando por sus barras, animando a sus cursos, o divirtiendose en las graderias. Luffy permanecia sentado en la orilla de una de ellas y miraba como sus compaЯeros saltaban y jugaban entre ellos. A el tambiИn le gustaba corretear, pero no con estas personas que no le querian ver ni en pintura.

- Ey! Chico de la cicatriz.

Sanji tomo asiento a su lado. Luffy se separo un poco y lo ignoro, ese sujeto le fastidiaba enormemente, con su ceja crespa y su aire amanerado traia solo ganas de golpearle, pero no le gustaba armar pleitos ni alborotos.

- No hay rencores por lo de la maЯana, eh? D.  
- No. . .No hay.  
- Asi me gusta, contento, seЯor, contento.

Sintio la risa del rubio a su lado, no le miro, ya tenia bastante con solo su voz, esencia y presencia. Derrepente sintio que le rodearon por el hombro y miro enseguida a Sanji, este le dijo con aire de coqueteria.

- Se ve lindo enojadito usted.

El mas inocente se puso colorado e intento que no se notara pero fue evidente que se habia puesto nervioso con esas palabras que le susurro el rubio cerca del oido.

-Nah! solo bromeaba. . . ya, ve donde Nami-swan. . . tienes que hacer el acto que PROMETISTE esta maЯana.

Acto seguido, lo llevo a destino.  
Mientras tanto Zoro se reia para el solo tras bambalinas de su fechoria, con lo que habia hecho en la maЯana sabia que habia ganado un poco de confianza de Luffy, asМ que esta seria la suya, debia "tirar y aflojar" como dice el dicho, ya solo debМa volver a tirar y tendrМa de nuevo su dignidad elevada.

-ven, ven. . . por aqui. . .  
Nami metio a Luffy en el camarin, con muchisimas personas que se maquillaban, vestian o simplemente ensayaban. Desde afuera se oyo que alguien hablaba por microfono dando la partida a la alianzas de este aЯo, presentando a un primer nЗmero que leerМa una poesМa en frente de todos.

Una de las personas que estaba en el camarin se retiro para este numero. Entonces Luffy se puso nervioso y le pregunto a la chica mas popular de su clase, Nami.

- Y... Que debo hacer yo?  
- Tu?, casi nada... solo tienes que pararte alli, es bastante simple lo que tienes que hacer.  
- p..pero que cosa es? - Insistio el moreno, de verdad ahora si le habian bajado las mariposas a la barriga.  
- No seas pregunton.

Y con esa ultima afirmacion de Sanji, tuvo que sentarse donde le indico y esperar. Rodeado de la pelirroja y el rubio que le asechaban para que no fuera a escapar. Luego de unos cuatro actos mas, se presento uno referente a un bufon, muy ridiculo al cual nadie respetaba... antes de que el narrador comenzara a hablar, Nami y Sanji tomaron a Luffy, y por detrАs de las cortinas, lo empujaron a escenario.

Los profesores e Inspectores quedaron descolocados, supuestamente ese acto era una historia representada por personas con vestimenta especifica. Pero mas alla de empezar a cuchichear entre ellos, no hicieron nada para remediar la confusa situacion. El resto del alumnado solo observo esperando a ver que pasaba. La historia continuaba con Luffy parado en el medio sin saber que hacer, hasta que Zoro solto una cuerda que libero un jarro de agua enorme sobre la vМctima del centro, y consecutivamente cayС mАs de un kilo de harina sobre el moreno.

Nadie sabia que pasaba, el que narraba continuo con su historia, los que debian entrar a escena quedaron congelados, atonitos, decidieron no entrar, el publico estallo en risa, creian que era parte del espectaculo que Luffy tosiera e intentara escapar a algun punto como un topo ciego, chocando con parte de la escenografia y pidiendo ayuda.

Zoro en un comienzo no podМa dejar de reir, era muy chistoso, sobre todo por que intentaba caminar a algun lugar...pero... era ese un acto digno de hacerle a otros?...Su risa se detuvo de golpe, lo que antes le hizo reir a destajo, ahora le partia el corazon. Acaso,© el no se sentiria mal?, pues claro que lo haria, de hecho, lo hacia y por ese motivo le habМa hecho esa canallada a uno de sus amigos, para salvarse de ser el la siguiente persona humillada.

Las risas no se detenian, la historia acabo y entro el animador secandose las lagrimas de tanto reir. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Zoro lo intercepto para sorpresa de todos.

-Detengase... esto no era parte del show... -eh? de que hablas.  
- Yo fui quien le tiro estas cosas a Luffy para dejarlo en ridiculo... el verdadero acto era de estas personas...

E indicandole un grupo de jovenes disfrazados tras bambalinas, el animador cambio su rostro de ser ludico a un enojo evidente, mantuvo alejado el micrСfono de la conversaciСn, le hablС a Zoro.

- No puedo creerlo, pide perdon malcriado, te pasaste de la raya...

Jalandole de la mano a Zoro, lo puso en el escenario, mucho mas adelante que Luffy que aun no lograba salir de alli.

-Ha ocurrido algo muchachos... Un ridiculo, si, este que tengo aqui le lanzo agua y harina al otro chico, esto no era parte del show, si no parte de una estupida broma...

Toda la gente quedo en silencio. Que? Acaso eso tan chistoso no era la obra? ©Era una broma?. Costo una reaccion pero de la nada se escucharon pifias e insultos que se disolvian entre el griterio. Zoro estaba muy avergonzado, agachaba la cabeza para que no le reconocieran... pero ver a Luffy de esa manera le habia puesto de verdad mal y tenia que pagar lo que hizo.

-Dinos tu nombre... GENIECITO - Mi nombre es... Roron.  
-Callate!

Se oyo detras del animador y Zoro, ambos voltearon, era Luffy con los ojos ya libres de harina.

-... No ha sido su culpa... la culpa fue mia por meterme sin permiso al escenario, justo cuando apareci me llego el agua y la harina... si no hubiera venido aquМ, no habria pasado nada.  
- Pero Luffy.  
- Pero nada ...yo fuМ el tonto... siga con el acto, porfavor...

El animador se rasco la cabeza, que lio que habian armado esos muchachos, finalmente procedio a dejar que ambos descendieran del escenario para continuar con el siguiente acto como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Apenas ya estuvo abajo, Luffy hecho a correr fuera del gimnasio para meterse en los baЯos. Zoro bajo tambiИn pero fue por Nami y Sanji que le hacian gestos de la graderia.  
Cuando ya estuvС a su lado.

- Imbecil!, que pretendМas decir en el ultimo momento! Acaso de verdad ibas a decir que fuiste tu?

Nami le interrogaba furiosa, con su guardaespaldas a su lado, Sanji quien reafirmaba cada palabra de la mujer.

- Ya callate Nami... iba a decir que fui yo, no iba a meterlos a ustedes en esto, par de imbeciles.  
- Mas te vale, si acusas a Nami-swan de alguna estupidez te las vas a ver conmigo...ahora, paga la plata de la apuesta, Zoro.

El rubio estiro la mano, pero en ella solo recibio un escupitajo que lo hizo enfadar.  
- Que cresta te haz creido Marimo de mierda!? el trato era que le lanzaras la harina y el agua para que quedara en ridiculo, pero el unico que quedo en verguenza fuiste tu, pagame.  
- El trato fue que le lanzara la harina idiota, ya lo hice... no te pienso cobrar lo que a MI me corresponde, pero a cambio van a tener que dejar a Luffy en paz, porque el que lo vuelva a tocar, sea hombre o mujer, se las va a ver conmigo.

Al finalizar de plantarle esto en la cara a Nami y a Sanji, corrio energico a los baЯos. Iba a pedirle las disculpas pertinentes como el hombre que era.

Del baЯo solo se oian los sollozos del chico de harina, lloraba oculto dentro de uno de los baЯos... se sentia horrible, el ridiculo que hizo jamas creyo que lo haria, al menos, tenia un maldito lugar para expresarse justo ahora, y es que como el acto estaba realizado en el gimnasio no se encontraba nadie en ningun lugar fuera de este, ni un alma en todo el resto del Liceo. Solo el y su maldita harina pegada a la ropa.

-Luffy... estas aquМ?.

Oyo, e instintivamente dejo de emitir algun ruido que lo delatara, incluso sentia hasta que su corazСn bajo su ritmo. Sin duda esa era la voz de Zoro o es que el ya estaba tan ilusionado que la escuchaba en todos lados.

-...mm ...si....

Contesto, quito el pestillo del baЯo en el que se encontraba, pero no abrio la puerta asi que la madera dejo ver de a poco en que baЯo estaba. Antes de que Zoro empezara con el sermon que terminaria con las disculpas el afectado hablo.

- Lo que hiciste alla arriba lo entiendo shishishishi... no creas que te guardo rencor... es obvio que para ti es mas importante la aceptacion, y para eso no tienes que mezclarte con cosas como yo... Zoro... no te culpo, cualquiera en tu pellejo haria exactamente lo mismo┘ ahora┘ vete, si?

El agresor quedo con la boca abierta. No podia creer que para Luffy esto ya fuera un acto comprensible, siendo que para cualquier humano seria una de las cosas mas degradantes de este mundo.

- Luffy...perdoname...lo que hice no es comprensible...es asqueroso... yo... lamento muchisimo la idiotez que te hice... de verdad - De verdad?

El rostro de Luffy se ilumino un poco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo levanto la cara para mirar a alguien de frente, y al hacerlo encontro una tierna mirada llena de sinceridad en sus palabras. Zoro sin dejar de observarle le asintio continuando con la charla.  
- Ya nadie mas te va a volver a tocar... ahora estoy yo y te defendere aunque mi "popularidad" baje hasta el infierno mismo... mientras tenga tu amistad nada me va a hacer mas felМz. Disculpame

El peliverde extendio los brazos de este a oeste y sonrio. Sin palabras dijo, ven aqui estupido a abrazarme. Luffy no movio ningun musculo, no sabia como reaccionar, que decir, que hacer... queria tirarse a los brazos de Zoro, se quedo con las ganas mejor┘ ©esto era de verdad? Ya habia tenido varias decepciones a lo largo de su vida, pero para esto esperaba tantos aЯos, ser amigo de Zoro, que ahora no encontraba las palabras correctas de agradecimiento. Decidido. No se lo pensaba cuestionar, si era un sueЯo que despertara y si era una pesadilla apenas empezaba.

Es ahora o nunca. Es su sonrisa o mi inseguridad. Al fin Luffy actuo.

-M...mu...Muchas gracias Zoro!.

No importaba si el de ceЯo fruncido se queria reir de el ahora, justo ahora, por que ya lo tenia entre sus brazos.  
Lo apreto mas rompiendo a llorar de nuevo, esta vez de felicidad, y aunque Zoro sabia que quedaria todo sucio por abrazar a Luffy no le importo rodearlo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, alzarlo del piso y mirarlo a los ojos.

Era dificil, sabia que era dificil que el le contestara la mirada con seguridad tan pronto. Intentar no era facil, busco la mirada del flaquito pero este se oculto mas en su cuello estrechandose firme alli.  
Luffy aun estaba asustado y...

...Era entendible.

Comprendio que era pronto para pedirle a ese corazСn cicatrizar tan luego sabia que necesitaria mas que solo eso. Tiempo, comprension y su amistad. Sin dudarlo se los daria desde ahora.

FIN

ahora, el por que del fic, en mi colegio, es pan de cada dМa... asi que mirando lo que ocurrМa quize escribirlo, puede estar malo, pero fui feliz escribiendolo 


End file.
